bloodlustvalentinefandomcom-20200213-history
Bloodlust Chapter 4- Cat gets her ring and learns her power
Bloodlust Chapter 4- Discovering the power They took Cat back to Tori's house and went to the backyard. "Are we going hunting tonight? I'm really thirsty." Cat asked. "I guess we can. But first, you need your sun ring." Beck said. Andre, Jade and Tori nodded. "My what?" She asked. "Your sun ring. You need it, unless you might crisp and die. Its like humans when they get sunburn, but its much more fatal for us." Beck replied. "Beck, don't scare her!" Tori yelled. "No it's okay." Cat replied. Beck slid the ring onto her middle finger. "There, now your safe from the sun as long as you keep the ring on. " Jade said. Robbie held Cat's hand. "We're going in groups of three like last time." Beck said. Andre led Cat and Robbie up to their usual hunting spot. Robbie stared at Cat as he squeezed her hand. Without her looking, he put his arm around her waist and pulled her tight. She smiled. "Robbie!" She said playfully. He chuckled. He knew she didn't like him doing that. They rested in the mountains and awaited their prey. Jade was already launched in attack position. She attacked the first thing in her sight, a grand elk. First she broke its antlers with her superstrenghth and broke its ribs so it could no longer breathe. Once it was dead, Jade sunk her fangs into the elk's body, sucking all the blood out of it's body. "Aaah." She said as she stood up from the ground and left the elk to lie there, dead. Beck went next. He used the same technique as Jade, killing it with his bear hands. Cat noticed that his eyes glowed gold. Then all of a sudden, she heard Beck's thoughts when she really focused. "Did you just say that you were planning to hunt a baby coyote soon? Cause I wanna come." Cat said. ---- "Wait how'd you know that?" Beck asked. "I don't know. I just zoomed into your thoughts." She replied honestly. "Tori, Robbie, Andre come here!" Beck called. They huddled in a cluster before Cat. They whispered quietly, but no matter how quiet they whispered, Cat could still hear them. "Cat, can you hear what I'm saying in my thoughts?" Robbie asked. She waited, then read his mind. "Yeah, you said, 'I'm really just about ready to hunt a giant bear right now.' " She replied. "Cat, I think you found your super natural vampire power." Robbie informed. "My what?" She asked. "Every vampire has a super ability, and yours is mind reading." Beck said. "Whoa, that's so cool!" Cat replied. "Robbie, your thirsty. I am too. How about w- " "Yeah yeah. Less yapping more hunting. The more blood we get the better." Jade said very angered. Robbie took Cat's hand, and they walked up the mountain together, closely fallowing Andre, Beck and Jade. ---- As they approached the mountain, Cat saw a huge bear, and once she saw it, she was ready to attack. "Guys, come look, there's a bear!" She announced. "Cat, don't even try. Trust me, we learn from experience." Beck said to Cat. "Yeah little red. The bear will rip you apart." Andre joined in. The bear growled as it noticed Cat walking towards it. "Cat, wait you don't want to do that." Robbie warned as he noticed her walking towards it. "Why not? I'm thirsty and I'm ready to hunt." She said as she launched into position. She ran towards the bear, and bore her fangs out. "Trust me, the last thing I want to loose is you." He said as he touched her face. But Cat didn't listen. But the bear sensed her presence. It growled and hit her with it's paw so fiercely, it smacked her half a mile. Her head hit the tree ponderously. But she wasn't giving up. She wanted that animal's blood. Now. She ran and got onto the animal's back, struggling with all her might to remain on the thrashing animals back. She sunk her fangs into the bear's body, but it reacted so quickly, that it growled and pushed her off with all it's strenghth. Her back hit the ground so harshly that the thud could be heard from over miles away. "Cat! Stop! You might get yourself killed!" Robbie said. But she didn't care. All she cared about was getting some blood into her system. When she tried a 3rd time the animal scratched her on her cheek and pushed her aside fiercely. But this time she was going to fight back. She screamed and attacked the bear. She grabbed the bears arms and legs, so it could'nt fight any more and sunk her fangs into the bears skin satisfyingly until the bear was left dead. ---- Before loosing contiousness, she gave a slight smile to Robbie, and could hear Tori talk about how brave she was. Then she collapsed on the snow covered ground. Robbie carried her to Tori's house before waking her up. She awoke to Robbie's face. At first, she didn't realize where she was. Then it was clear. She wasn't at the mountain. She was on the couch of Tori's house.